Safe
by anastasiasalive
Summary: Even the savior needs someone to run to.
1. Chapter 1

After Jefferson kidnapped her and Mary Margaret, Emma Swan had felt she needed someone to lean on.

Someone who was older than Henry. Someone who was stronger than Mary Margaret. Someone who wasn't afraid of Regina. Someone who wasn't delusional like everyone else in Storybrooke.

Someone like him.

The first night it happened was the night after her abduction. She had lain in her bed staring at the ceiling; afraid to fall asleep and be caught off guard again. As soon as the clock blinked 2:00, she pulled back the covers and sighed. She figured a walk might exhaust her and force her into slumber.

She walked right up to the bar and ordered a Jack on the rocks. If she was going to break her own rules, she was going to make it worth her while.

"Who ever would've thought the sheriff drinks on weeknights?" She spun around and came face to face with August Booth smiling at her questioningly. She signed and turned back towards the bar.

"Can't the sheriff have a little fun once in a while without everyone being on her case?" She could feel his breath on her ear before he even responded.

"I bet you'd have the most fun in my room, princess." She felt a tingle go down her spine as she turned her head to see him wink at her. She gave him the dirtiest look she could muster and he laughed as he took the seat next to her at the bar. "Seriously Emma, what's wrong? I've been here for months and I haven't seen you drink a drop of anything other than water. Something must be really bothering you."

"Nothing is wrong, I just couldn't sleep and started thinking about how much I missed Jack," she fake smiled then took a sip of her drink to emphasize her point. "I'm just trying to loosen up."

He narrowed his eyes a bit as he leaned closer to her. "I know you're lying Emma just tell me what's going on. You can trust me."

She broke his too-knowing stare and fingered her drink in her hands wondering if she should tell him. She bit her lip and looked right into his eyes and replied, "Really August, I'm fine. Don't you think if something was wrong I would talk to Mary Margaret and not someone I barely know?"

He smirked and tilted his head. "Possibly, probably. But what if it's something you don't feel comfortable even telling Mary Margaret? What if it's something that makes you look weak? We all know you don't do vulnerability, Sheriff."

Her expression darkened as she downed the last of her drink in a large gulp. She threw money down on the bar and stood up abruptly. "You don't know anything about me, so don't act like you do."

She turned and walked as fast as she could out of Granny's. She couldn't believe the nerve of that man, thinking he could analyze her to her face. As she was fuming about August, she ran into someone's chest.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going I'm so-" Emma stopped talking as soon as she looked up and saw Jefferson smiling his creepy smile down at her. Her eyes widened and she began to back away from him. Doing this of course made his smile widen and caused him to step closer to her every time she pulled back. She was starting to really lose her nerve when she heard him.

"Emma!" August was running up to them. "Emma, wait! I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you I was only trying to…" August stopped talking and running as soon as he saw the look on Emma's face. He began to slowly walk towards them and stopped when he got next to Emma. He faced Jefferson with a smile, "I'm sorry, I just got to town a few months ago, I don't think I've met you, you are?'

August held out his hand for Jefferson to shake but Jefferson ignored it and stepped closer to August and began inspecting him.

"May I ask what exactly is your name?" Jefferson grumbled at August.

"This is August Booth, he's a writer. He's here researching his new novel and has been interviewing everyone in town about their lives," Emma replied for August, subconsciously stepping closer to him. "He was just doing my interview and we got sidetracked, but we really should finish, right August?"

He looked down at her with confusion written all over his handsome face. She took another step closer to him and took his arm and silently pleaded with her eyes for him to take her away from this situation. He seemed to get the message as he turned back to Jefferson and gave him his best smile.

"You're right Miss Swan, we really must finish it's already late I wouldn't want to keep you out all night. It was nice meeting you."

Jefferson looked furious as August turned and brought Emma back to Granny's for an explanation. Just as they were about to go inside she stopped him with a hand to his arm.

"Not here. I can't talk in here. There are too many people it's so… I can't… It's… Can we go somewhere else? I'll tell you just… not here, okay?" Emma begged him.

"Of course. Let's just go upstairs to my room so we don't run into him again," he replied gently giving her a small smile.

The walk up to his room was silent. She was shaking and trembling by now and she knew he had noticed it. She knew she should feel uncomfortable with him seeing her this vulnerable, but was surprised to find that she really wasn't. As soon as they were both inside and August quietly closed the door, she sat on his bed, put her head in her hands and began to cry. August sat next to her on the bed and stroked her hair and listened as she told him everything that happened the night before. When she was finished, he was still silent and she began to get worried. Was she really that ridiculous? Was she so weak she couldn't handle an incident where she didn't even get hurt? She picked up her head from her hands prepared to leave in shame but what she saw startled her: August was red-faced, shaking a bit and his left eye was twitching a bit.

"Ar-Are you… mad?" she whispered. When he looked back at her and she saw the anger and fire in his eyes, she began to move away from him.

"Of course I'm mad!" He spat, standing up abruptly. "How dare this guy, thinking he can kidnap not one but two women and keep them hostage over things that are never going to happen in this world! What if you didn't get out of there, hm? He probably would've killed you both in his psychotic episode! I'm going to go take that son of a bitch out!" He yelled starting for the door.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Emma whispered from her curled up position on the bed. He stopped mid step and spun around. His expression softened as soon as he saw her. He walked until he was in front of her and he knelt down to her level.

"Of course I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at what he did to you. And tried to do to you," he whispered back brushing some hair out of her face. "None of this is your fault, how could anyone be mad at you?"

"He was, he was so mad I couldn't get his hat to work," she bit her lip as her eyes refilled with tears.

"Well that will forever be his problem, not yours," he smiled at her and stood up. "Come on, you're staying here tonight." Her eyes widened and as she opened her mouth to respond. "Don't worry, I'll sleep over the covers and you can sleep under them. You don't want to sleep alone tonight and I could never leave you alone after everything that you just told me," he cut her off smiling. He unzipped her jacket and slowly pulled out each arm until it was off her. He then undid and took off each of her boots and gently pushed her to lie back on his bed. He took off his coat and shoes, and went to the dresser and took out two pairs of sweatpants.

"Here, take these I'm going to change in the bathroom, you change in here and then we'll go to sleep," he handed her the sweatpants and disappeared. Emma was so confused as to what was happening but she did as she was told and when August came out she was under the covers already. He turned off the lights and went to lay down on top of the quilt when Emma grabbed his arm to stop him. She then folded back the covers for him.

"Just get in. And don't ask me if I'm sure; I am so just do it," she deadpanned. He chuckled and settled underneath the covers. The bed was too small for the two of them so after they both shuffled around in an attempt to get comfortable Emma sighed and told August to lie on his side facing her. She then did the same so there was only an inch or so between their two bodies.

"You know Sheriff, if you wanted to cuddle you could've just asked," he chuckled.

"You wish," Emma muttered as she pulled the covers up to her ear. She yelped when she felt August put his arms around her and pull her to him. He rested his chin on her shoulder and sighed.

"Neither of us would ever sleep trying to not touch each other out of fear of awkwardness. This is better for both of us. Goodnight," he whispered in her ear as he subconsciously pulled her a little closer.

She smiled softly as she drifted to sleep in his arms thinking it wasn't so bad to be vulnerable.

It wasn't until the morning that she realized she had never felt safer.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time it happened she was glad.

She was having trouble finding a way to prove Mary Margaret's innocence. She knew Mary Margaret didn't do it; after all, the woman couldn't even kill spiders let alone a human. But, Emma knew how cruel the world can be and knew that without any physical evidence one of the only people she considered her family would be locked up forever.

She couldn't let that happen.

She had become so desperate for any clue she was reading Henry's book. She thought to herself how ironic it was that she didn't believe a word of Henry's ramblings about the curse and fairy tales, yet she was reading it to find inspiration to prove Mary Margaret's innocence. She sighed as she turned the books' thick pages to another story about the evil queen. Although she thought Operation Cobra was ridiculous, she did find it odd that the evil queen looked alarmingly similar to Regina.

"Whatcha doing?" August's voice interrupted her thoughts and she gave him a half smile.

"Just grasping at straws," she replied with a sigh.

She couldn't believe he caught her reading Henry's fairy tales. When he suggested to her to restart her investigation, she jumped up excited. She was surprised she hadn't thought of that already. She was surprised again when he invited himself to not only come along with her, but also drive.

She was the most surprised he noticed she hadn't slept since she stayed with him.

* * *

After their time at the crime scene, she was unsure of what to think. He had been asking her so many questions about the trial and her feelings about it that she wasn't just glad she found the shovel shard to free Mary Margaret.

What had confused her even more was that he wanted to join her in her search of Regina's shed. Especially because she hadn't seen him since she had spent the night with him.

She found herself wondering what was wrong with his leg and made a mental note to ask him about it the next time she saw him. She was wondering how shin splints could possibly hurt that badly when she saw him enter the station.

"Ready to go, sheriff?" He asked leaning on the hallway entrance to her office.

As ready as I'll ever be, she thought to herself as she gave him a smile and got up to go with him to check Regina's storage shed.

* * *

Even though it had only been minutes, it felt like hours that they had been looking around for the shovel in question and Emma was beginning to get impatient. She knew; she just knew it had to be in the shed. Regina was the epitome of evil and manipulation and this entire case was saturated with her tricks.

Emma sighed as she continued to look through the shed hoping she'd find what she needed. She raised her flashlight and finally saw what she was looking for. She grinned.

"Hey," she said to August pointing to what she found as she walked over herself. He stood close to her and held his flashlight up as extra light as she tried the shard against the shovel.

It fit.

He shined his flashlight on the shovel and shifted closer to see the fit of the shard for himself. She turned excitedly towards him, not realizing how close he had inadvertently gotten. She turned away from him quickly, her smile faltering a bit.

"Looks like you got her right where you want her," he whispered looking down at her.

"Let's get out of here before she has me right where she wants me," she responded quickly.

She refused to turn around out of fear of what she might do in their close proximity.

* * *

Emma paced around her office after yelling at August. She couldn't believe he would do this to her! And to Mary Margaret! After he was being so kind to her; how could he tell Regina about the shard before she could get the warrant?

She was the most surprised that she didn't even see his betrayal coming.

When Mary Margaret and Mr. Gold left for their appointment she couldn't take her anger any longer. She was so furious at everyone in this shitty Maine town; she cracked and threw the flowers from Sidney as hard as she could at her filing cabinet.

She took a deep breath and turned to look at her handiwork when she saw it: a mini microphone. She picked it up and immediately knew what she had to go do.

* * *

"Hey. I'm sorry," She said standing directly in front of him.

August looked up at her and walked towards her.

"For what?"

"For doubting you. I made a mistake," she said seriously. She showed him the bug that was in her office and decided to take another chance and trust him since he had been right all day. He had just told her that he knew she would see what was right in front of her when they heard a scream.

* * *

Later that night, she tossed and turned unable to sleep.

After finding Abigail in the alley, thanks to Ruby, she was able to bring Abigail in and clear Mary Margaret's name. Her joy from the exoneration should have brought her the sleep she desperately needed but she found herself thinking about August again.

She couldn't stop wondering why August was being so nice to her. She couldn't figure out his angle. Did he want to sleep with her? Did he want something from her? Did he commit a crime so he figured he should buddy up with the sheriff?

And what exactly did he mean when he had said that it was hard to see things that were right in front of them? Did he mean himself? That seemed ridiculous.

Whatever his motive was, she wasn't about to wait another minute to find out what it was.

* * *

She made it to his rented room at Granny's in two minutes. She ran the entire way; afraid she may run into someone she didn't want to see on the dark street. She became even more annoyed as Granny gave her a knowing look on her way up to his room. She swore under her breath and wished Granny would get a hobby.

She knocked hard on his door and tapped her foot impatiently waiting for him to open it. He finally opened his door a crack and Emma pushed it open the rest of the way, causing August to take a step back in surprise.

"Emma?" He said incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She demanded. "It's weird and abnormal and it's starting to freak me out! So what is it? What's your game? What do you want from me?"

His eyes widened for a quick flash and then they narrowed.

"What exactly are you insinuating now sheriff?" He asked in a low voice. He started moving towards her as he continued, "that I'm only being nice to you to get something out of it?" Every step he took Emma began taking a step back. "That the only reason I'm not being a dick is because I want to sleep with you? Is that what you think?"

"It just doesn't make any sense!" she yelled at him. She gasped as her back hit the wall. As soon as she did August took the last step towards her and put his hands on either side of her head trapping her. She closed her eyes momentarily hoping that she was being crazy. She opened her eyes to see him smirking at her. He leaned a little bit closer so there was only a mere inch or two between them.

"You think I only want to sleep with you, don't you? You think I'm pretending to care about you because all I can really think about is getting you naked?" She shivered at being so close to him. She hated to admit it but he smelt _so good_ it was like he had just chopped firewood or sent hours outside. She subconsciously moved closer to him and his heavenly scent. "Is that really what you think Emma?" He asked in his low voice.

"Of course that's what I think. That's all any man is ever nice to me for." She bit her lip and forced herself to look up at him in time to see his expression soften.

"Did you ever think that maybe I was being nice to you because I want to be friends?" He asked softly. She shook her head and he sighed, pushing himself off the wall. He started pacing around the room, as Emma looked on frozen against the wall.

"Emma, I like you," August turned abruptly and ran his hand through his hair. "You don't play around with people's feelings, you give everyone the same chance and I really really like your son. I've been so nice to you because I want to be friends with you. That's it."

She bit her lip again and whispered, "really?"

"Really," he chuckled. "Now did you want to accuse me of anything else? Maybe of killing your nonexistent dog? Slashing your tires? Anything?"

She rolled her eyes and moved from her spot on the wall as she felt her previous tension leave her body.

"No I think I'm good for today. Maybe tomorrow I'll spill my coffee and you'll be in a lot of trouble," she responded as she smiled at him. He beamed at her and laughed.

"I'll be ready to take the abuse," he laughed sitting down on his bed. She sat down next to him.

"Good! Next time I won't be as nice," Emma said yawning. She suddenly realized how tired she was.

"Next time I'm bringing Henry in on my side. Maybe he can make you see the-" he stopped when he turned and saw Emma with her eyes closed and smiling. He shook his head and got up to use the bathroom. When he returned she was lying fully on his bed and appeared to be asleep.

"I guess you're staying over Emma?" August asked gently. She snuggled down deeper into his bed and mumbled unintelligently. He laughed softly and got the same sweatpants she borrowed form him earlier in the week.

"Sounds like you're due for a good night's sleep," he whispered to her as he got into his bed. He shook her until she finally opened her eyes and he shook his sweatpants in her face. She rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom to change. When she came back into his room, he was already on his side with his arms open for her to get into. She bit back her smile as she settled into his bed and into him.

As he did the first time, as soon as she was situated he pulled her closer and put his mouth next to her ear.

"Don't worry, I'll only try something once you're asleep."

They both laughed as he turned off the light.

As she once again began to fall asleep in his arms, she smiled thinking how glad she was that he didn't betray her after all.


	3. Chapter 3

The third time it happened, it was _him_ that needed _her_.

She was so excited, having finally exonerated Mary Margaret from the murder of Katherine, and threw a party for her friend to celebrate.

Of course, he was the first one to show up.

"I brought punch," August smiled cheekily at her while leaning on the doorframe. She rolled her eyes.

"You realize we're not at a middle school dance, right?"

"You realize that punch is served at all-aged parties all over the country, right?"

"I find it hard to believe a 35-year-old man likes to drink straight punch at a party. Is that spiked?"

"Are you going to let me in or not?" he smirked. "You did invite me, after all."

She rolled her eyes again, sighed and stepped back to let him walk through. He grinned at her as he passed.

"Where should I put the extraordinary punch I made?"

"Just put it on the kitchen counter," she sighed. "It really doesn't matter."

After he did just that, they stood in silence for a few minutes until August finally broke the silence.

"Where is the woman of the night anyway? And her guests?"

"She doesn't know about the party; I was trying to surprise her," Emma explained putting her hands in her back pockets. "You're just apparently the only person that can make it on time to a party."

"Well I wouldn't want to miss all the fun now would I?" August responded as he began to circle the apartment. "Is anything in here actually yours?"

Did he ever mind his own business? Emma wondered before answering, "No. I don't own many personal things."

"Why not? Too mobile?"

"I never really thought about it," she considered. "I guess I just don't want to have too many things to pack when I leave."

"Do you always leave the places you move to that quickly?" He asked, turning to hear her answer.

"No point in staying somewhere once the fun in the mystery of a new place is over," she shrugged. "I've never really had a reason to stay somewhere that long."

"I suppose I should say that's a shame," he began, "but that's exactly what I do. I only have my bike, my typewriter and a bag of clothes. Anything else I don't waste my time with. Life's too short to be unhappy for even a minute."

"True, but I don't leave because I become unhappy. I leave because I'm unhappier than I was when I got there," she said as he turned away from her.

"Touché," he said softly.

He fingered some of the knick-knacks on the bookcase as she began to realize that once again he had gotten her to give out information she didn't want to give. She was about to respond when she heard a knock on the door.

"Finally, the real party can begin," August grinned.

She scoffed and opened the door to see Henry standing there holding a large construction paper card.

"Hey kid," she smiled. "Is that for Mary Margaret from your class?"

"Yes, we thought she deserved something for being innocent," Henry replied walking into the apartment.

"That was nice of you. Wait, did you get her a gift too?" Emma asked seeing the wrapped box in his hand.

"Hey August!" Henry said excitedly, ignoring her question upon seeing the man in the room. "Look at the card I made for Mary Margaret!"

"This is great Henry," August grinned at him, opening the card. "I especially like the message on the inside. Very honest." Henry beamed at the praise and took a seat at the table next to the older man.

"What does it say inside?" Emma asked curiously walking over to them.

"We're so glad you didn't kill Mrs. Nolan," August answered.

"What does it really say?" She lowered her eyes at him.

"That's what it really says," August told her trying not to laugh. "Would you like to see for yourself?"

She made a disgusted face at him and took the handmade card out of his hands. Her eyes widened when she saw that August was in fact not joking.

"Henry!" She exclaimed mortified. "You can't give this to her!"

"Why not? It's the truth; we _are_ glad she didn't kill Mrs. Nolan," the young boy whined. "And anyway, August likes it, right?"

August stopped trying to hold in his laugh and nodded. Henry beamed once again and turned to Emma triumphantly.

"You two are insane," Emma muttered putting the card on the table.

"Yeah, but you love us both anyway, don't you?" Henry asked her with a big smile. She opened her mouth to respond when another knock at the door could be heard.

"Maybe," she whispered to Henry as she ruffled his hair in passing to open the door for the party to finally begin.

* * *

The party was going well.

At least, it had been until Mr. Gold showed up.

She was always uncomfortable talking to Mr. Gold. Always. But she had never felt more uncomfortable and intruded as when he asked her about August.

Mr. Gold was obviously crazy, Emma knew that, but he had never actually asked her opinion on anything, let alone anyone, before.

What could Mr. Gold possibly want with August? Why would he even care about August; he had absolutely nothing to offer Mr. Gold. August had nothing; he was a writer, he paid his rent to stay in a room at Granny's, and he kept to himself.

It scared her; yet impressed her.

For Mr. Gold to ask about anyone meant he couldn't figure them out, and if he couldn't figure someone out he couldn't manipulate them. And to a person like Mr. Gold, that was a top priority in interacting with any human being.

August's true self evaded powerful Mr. Gold, while he wanted to be best friends with newcomer Emma. She smiled at this revelation and quickly wiped it from her face. She narrowed her eyes when Mr. Gold continued with concerns about August.

"So you trust him?" Mr. Gold asked her, looking surprised.

"A hell of a lot more than I trust you," she deadpanned. She then turned away from him ending the conversation and went to stand next to the man in question. August smiled at her and tilted his body a bit so she would fit into the circle of conversing adults comfortably. She returned his smile and joined the conversation easily, putting her unsettling conversation with Mr. Gold in the back of her mind.

* * *

Emma had no problem sleeping the night of the party or the next night.

She was comforted by everything finally being back to normal: Mary Margaret was sleeping in the other room, uncuffed, for the second time in a row, Regina was still crazy and most importantly, Henry still wanted to spend time with her. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out.

She was annoyingly woken up a few hours later by a knock at the apartment door.

She reluctantly got out of bed to see who it was, thinking of how sick she was of people knocking on her door. She looked through the peephole and was surprised to see August on the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" Mary Margaret whispered from behind her.

"August," Emma sighed as she undid the door locks.

"What is he doing here at 2:17?" Emma turned around to see Mary Margaret half asleep looking utterly confused. Emma looked past her to see that it was, in fact, 2:17am. She faced the door once again and opened it.

"Hey," August whispered looking around. "Can I come in?"

Emma didn't respond to him, she just opened the door wider and stepped out of his way. As he entered her apartment for the second time in two days, she noticed this time he was shaking.

"Are you alright?" Mary Margaret asked suddenly wide-awake. "Would you like some coffee? A warm blanket?" August gave her a small smile and shook his head.

"That's very nice of you Mary Margaret, but no one should be troubling you at all right now. You should be enjoying your freedom," August said timidly. "I came to trouble Miss Swan." She smiled at him, then winked at Emma and left them alone.

Of course Mary Margaret would notice something was wrong and be a normal person and offer him some comfort. She would never think to do that. She was too busy staring at him trying to figure out if he was seizing.

She also may or may not have been wondering how he managed to still look so damn good in the middle of the night.

"Are you okay August?" She asked slowly moving closer to him. "Are you sure you don't want anything to drink? I could make us something to eat. If you want?" Her questions made him give her a real smile.

"We both know you're not very good at being overly hospitable," he smiled. She scoffed and he continued, "Good thing for you, politeness freaks me out."

She smiled at him and motioned for him to sit on the couch. He shook his head and pointed towards her room. When her eyes widened he laughed silently and mouthed 'Mary Margaret'. She nodded in understanding and led him to her room.

She closed the door behind him, having a feeling he was about to make her life complicated again.

* * *

It had been ten minutes and not a word was spoken.

They sat next to each other on her bed: him shaking slightly still and her waiting for him to spill what was up. She had an internal fight with herself, insisting that she let him speak when he was ready.

"So are you going to tell me why you're here after two in the morning shaking or am I going to have to become a mind reader?"

She never was patient anyway.

"I did something stupid," he whispered. "Really stupid."

"What was it?" She asked him curiously.

"He's going to kill me when it's broken," he muttered putting his head in his hands.

"Who's going to kill you?" She exclaimed.

"Rum-Mr. Gold." He said this with such despair she wished he would look at her.

"Why would he kill you?" She asked confused, wondering if she should try to rub his back or something that normal people unlike her find comforting.

"I lied to him," he mumbled.

"Did you break a deal with him?" She asked giving in and putting her hand on his back. "He gets really pissed about things like that but he'll get over it; he has such unreal expectations of everyone in this town-"

"No he won't get over it!" He abruptly shot up from her bed. "He won't get over it and once he has his power back he's going to kill me. Without a doubt."

She wasn't sure at first if he was serious, but when he started pacing and running his hands through his hair, she knew he was.

"He's already the most powerful man in town August," Emma said slowly, looking at him like he was an idiot. "You know that. The only person more powerful than him is Regina. And he even seems to have the upper hand on her."

"You don't get it Emma," he groaned sitting back down on the bed. "And you may never get it. And it's all my fault."

"What's all your fault? I would get it, just tell me exactly what happened," she said in a voice that she hoped was soothing.

He didn't say anything for a while, just sat on the edge of her bed shaking his head in his hands.

"Seriously August," she said softly, putting her hand on his back again, "you can tell me. I'll believe you, I promise."

He slowly lifted his head. She smiled at him encouragingly when he looked at her. When his facial expression began to change from despair to something she didn't recognize she stopped smiling. She must have said something wrong but before she could take it back, he smiled back at her.

"You're right, I can tell you. And I will, one day soon," his smile grew, "I promise."

She bit her lip trying to hide how excited she was at doing something right for once. She didn't want to embarrass herself, after all. He laughed, obviously seeing through her act and put his hands on his thighs.

"Thank you, for letting me come in and talking to me in the middle of the night. I know it doesn't seem like much but you did really help me. Thank you Emma," he said standing up. "I really should get going though. Wouldn't want to cost the sheriff any more sleep."

He winked at her and opened her door to leave.

"Wait!" She exclaimed quickly. He turned to look at her and lifted an eyebrow. "You don't have to go, not yet. I mean, not if you don't want to."

"What, you want to have some more of my age appropriate punch?" He asked.

"No! I meant, you know, if you didn't want to leave or be alone you could stay here and we could talk or watch tv or discuss who has real hair or is definitely wearing a toupee," she rambled, "or you know, you could just stay the night here." He pretended to consider her offer.

"I don't know, you're all of a sudden really chatty at three in the morning, are you sure you're alright?" He asked with a mischievous smile. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay for your own good?"

"Forget it," she mumbled playing with the ends of her hair. August laughed and shook off his leather jacket.

"What are you doing?" She asked taken aback.

"I'm staying the night didn't you just beg me to stay?" He rolled his eyes as he hung up his jacket on the back of her door. "Women."

"I take it back you should go be alone at Granny's," she responded pulling at her bedspread. He snorted and took off his boots.

"Although, I'm sure Ruby would be more than happy to keep you company in your sadness," she said innocently. She looked up in time to see his look of utter disgust at the suggestion and they both laughed. He tackled her back onto the bed, crushing her under his weight.

"I think she'd be a little too happy if that happened," he laughed as she pushed at his chest to breath. He rolled his eyes again and rolled off of her. "Better?" she nodded getting under the covers. When he also went to do so, she stopped him.

"You're sleeping in jeans? Isn't that uncomfortable?" She asked him.

"Uncomfortable? It makes no-"

"And by uncomfortable I mean gross you've been wearing those all day. Take them off."

"You… you want me to take off my pants?" he asked her with wide eyes. "And sleep in my underwear?"

"How old are you? We're adults it's not a big deal," she sighed lowering her head on her pillow.

"If you really want me to," he said unsurely, unbuckling his belt. "You're totally sure?"

"Off." She demanded. He slowly undid his jean zipper. "Men," she said shaking her head. He laughed and took off his jeans as fast as possible.

He got into her bed as she shut off the lights. She snuggled into her sheets and was almost asleep when she felt August wrap his arm around her and pulled her to him.

"I hope this is okay; your bed is so big it feels like I'm alone anyway," he whispered into her hair. She pretended not to hear him until she heard him begin to mutter to himself (something about him being crazy?) and pull away from her.

She rolled her eyes at his behavior and sat up on her elbow. She pulled his arm underneath her and his other arm back over her body so he had her completely in his arms and she settled herself against his chest. Through her thin t-shirt she felt him smile against her shoulder.

"Don't worry," she whispered as he kissed her shoulder and pulled her as close as possible. "I wouldn't ever let him kill you."


End file.
